The present disclosure relates generally to a roller assembly for a hood actuation system.
Typical work vehicles include a body configured to house certain components of the work vehicle, such as an engine, a transmission, other systems of the work vehicle (e.g., hydraulic system(s), electrical system(s), etc.), or a combination thereof. To facilitate access to the components, the body may include a hood (e.g., door) that moves (e.g., rotates) between a closed positioned that substantially blocks access to the components and an open position that facilitates access to the components. Certain work vehicles include an actuation system configured to move the hood between the closed and open positions. For example, the actuation system may include a roller assembly and an actuator. The roller assembly may be coupled to an end of the actuator and configured to engage a track assembly of the hood. Extension of the actuator may drive rollers of the roller assembly against tracks of the track assembly, thereby moving the hood to the open position. Unfortunately, the costs associated with constructing the actuation system (e.g., labor and component costs associated with coupling the roller assembly to the actuator) may increase the manufacturing costs of the work vehicle.